one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Reisi Munakata vs Vergil
Reisi Munakata Leader of Scepter 4 and one of the protagonist of K-Project vs Vergil the son of sparda and antagonist in Devil May Cry 3 Interlude One Minute Melee Were we have fighters in the ring for 60 seconds One Minute Melee Battle Reisi saw a man in a long blue coat walking, He happened to notice he has a sword on his left hand, curious Reisi walked up to the strange man. "excuse me citizen why do you have a sword?" Reisi questioned the young man. the young man turned around with his face revealing that it was Vergil. "That's none of your concern!" Vergil told Reisi as he was about to walk away, but the moment he turned around Reisi took his sword out and pointed at Vergil who seemed to notice. "It is my concern, since one of subordinates was stabbed in the stomach by a sword. (Save The Future - Brandon Yates) "And you so quickly judge that I was the one who did it? hmpf!" Vergil told Reisi, Reisi was about to speak again but Vergil quickly unsheathed his blade, Reisi took notice Vergil was about to swing his blade. Reisi quickly acted and clashed blades with Vergil until they locked blades looking into each others eyes. "I'll show you the power of a son of Sparda!" Vergil told Reisi as they pushed each other back four feet. Immortalize Reisi and Vergil charged at each other clashing blades again, but however Reisi thought ahead of kicked him in the chest before Vergil could, However Vergil wasn't really fazed by this, and both continued to clash blades. both Reisi and Vergil locked blades again, but this time Vergil kicked Reisi back a few feet, and charged at him, Reisi took notice and quickly recover only to clash blades again, as both the son of Sparda and leader of scepter 4 were clashing, Reisi needed to think on how to be Vergil, that's when an idea come to him, Reisi dropped his guard which Vergil took and attempt to strike Reisi. However when Vergil as swing his blade, Reisi took the advantage to get closer as he dodged his swords attack, Reisi managed to two clean slices on Vergil's side, although to Reisi surprised he was already healed. "Is this guy even human?" Reisi thought to himself but still kept his guard up, Vergil swung his sword again, and clashed with Reisi, but this time Vergil was teleporting. "Teleportation?" Reisi questioned himself but kept his guard up, with great thinking Reisi predicted were Vergil would be and he was right, however Vergil teleported again, Reisi kept blocking Vergil's attacks as he kept teleporting but he eventually got over whelmed and was slashed multiple times by the Son of Sparda, Reisi quickly recovered even though he has some wounds but he won't let it bother him. Vergil charged Reisi and both clashed blades again, however Reisi was able to close to Vergil and kicked him back, as he rushed towards getting a couple clean slices on him again, however Vergil grabbed Reisi sword, as he thrust his, Reisi dodged but kept his grip on his sword, to Vergil's surprise Reisi pulled him closer and kicked him back a few feet making lose grip of the sword. Vergil teleported again attempting to slash Reisi from behind but Reisi knew what he was gonna do, and clashed blades with him again, this time however Vergil was now summoning swords to fire at Reisi, he was a bit surprised but didn't let it get in the way, Reisi kept dodged his swords, and fired a blue energy wave from his sword, which caught Vergil by surprise, the energy wave manage to hit Vergil sending him back. Vergil then teleported behind Reisi and attempted to decapitate him, but Reisi was able to block just in time before his neck got caught off, but he was sent flying back, Reisi quickly got up, but was very tired from his fight, Reisi wants to end this fight now or he'll die. Vergil and Reisi rushed towards each other, for one last strike, Vergil got one good cut on Reisi torso, but Reisi got a deep cut on Vergil's neck, blood shoot out massively as Vergil's screamed in pain. K.O Reisi was down on one knee from being exhausted from the fight, however Vergil's necked was healed but was still wounded from his fight. Vergil slowly got on one knee grabbing his sword, as he teleports away but before he did he told Reisi something. "I'll be back" Vergil told him as he left. "I'll be waiting, for you Son of Sparda!" Reisi said as he got up and slowly walked away. Conclusion This melee ended in a...Draw Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword vs Sword Category:Sword on Sword Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music